Astrapophobie
by leila-blue
Summary: Shinigami müssen furchtlos und unerschrocken sein, findet Byakuya. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet sein eigener Fukutaichou genau diese Eigenschaften sehr schnell verliert wenn es gewittert? ByaRen


Titel: Astrapophobie  
Autor: Leila-Blue  
Pairing: ByakuyaxRenji (angedeutet)  
Genre: Hurt&Comfort/Romance  
Warnungen: eigentlich keine^^ nur dass sowohl Byakuya als auch Renji total OOC sind...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Es ist gleich vorbei, gleich vorbei. Alles in Ordnung", flüsterte Byakuya seinem Fukutaichou tröstend zu.  
"Taichou...", wimmerte Renji und krallte die Finger in den weichen Stoff des weißen Taichou-Mantels. Er kauerte in der Ecke des Büros, das Renji und Byakuya teilten, im Hauptgebäude der 6. Abteilung. Sein Taichou saß neben ihm und ließ zu, dass ein verschreckter Renji sich mit zitternden Armen eng an ihn drückte.  
"Ist schon gut. Alles ist gut." Er sprach ruhig und langsam, nicht zu laut, um Renji nicht zu erschrecken. Er hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, wie man seinen Fukutaichou am besten beruhigte.  
"Ihr seid doch da, oder? Ihr lasst mich doch nicht alleine, oder?", fragte Renji mit bebender Stimme.  
"Nein, ich bin bei dir. Ich bleibe, bis es aufhört. Ganz ruhig, Renji."  
"Hört es gleich auf?"  
"Ja, gleich. Hab keine Angst." Er konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, an dem er Renjis Furcht vor Gewittern zum ersten Mal erlebt hatte. Renji war im Kuchiki-Anwesen zu Besuch gewesen und sie hatten zusammen gegessen und über ihre Abteilung gesprochen. Nach einer Weile hatte Byakuya sogar erlaubt, dass Rukia sich zu ihnen setzte. Als es zum ersten Mal gedonnert hatte, hatte Renji seinen Tee verschüttet und hatte Byakuya mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen angesehen. Beim nächsten Donner kauerte er in der Ecke, mit Rukia an seiner Seite, die seine Hand hielt.  
Dann war Byakuya wütend geworden. Der Fukutaichou der 6. Abteilung hatte stark zu sein, stark und furchtlos. Er hatte Renji ausgelacht und ihm sogar mit Senbonzakura gedroht, wenn er sich nicht endlich zusammenreißen würde. Doch Renji schien ihn kaum zu hören. Er klammerte sich an Rukias Hand, als hinge davon sein Leben ab und starrte mit seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich hin, während er stumm weinte. Byakuya hatte ihn verächtlich beschimpft, bis Rukia ihn gebeten hatte, aufzuhören. Ihr zu Liebe hatte er leise mit angesehen, wie aus dem zitternden Häufchen Elend erst wieder der Renji wurde, den Byakuya kannte, nachdem der letzte Donner verhallt war.  
Byakuya hatte Renji nach Hause geschickt und als sie alleine waren hatte Rukia ihm erzählt, dass Renji schon als Kind Angst vor Gewittern gehabt hatte und sie ihm unzählige Male in seiner Angst beigestanden hatte, denn das einzige, was Renji bei Gewittern brauchte, war jemand, der ihn beschützte und der ihm zeigte, dass er da war und aufpasste. Byakuya hatte sie auch ins Bett geschickt. Er duldete keine Schwäche.

Das nächste Mal, dass er Renji bei einem Gewitter erlebt hatte, war er mit ihm alleine gewesen. Beim ersten Donner kauerte Renji sich am Boden zusammen und presste die Hände auf die Ohren. Er sah sich wie ein gehetztes Tier nach jemandem um, der ihm helfen würde. Byakuya befahl ihm mit kalter Stimme aufzustehen. Renji rührte sich nicht, sondern begann leise, die Namen der Freunde zu rufen, die ihm sonst bei Gewittern zur Seite standen.  
"Rukia...? Bist du da? Wo bist du, Ikkaku? Yumi? ... Hilfe... Kira? Ist irgendjemand da? Matsumoto, hilf mir... Ich hab Angst..."  
Byakuya beobachtete, wie er mit jedem unbeantworteten Ruf weiter in sich zusammensank. Dann begann er bei jedem Blitz leise zu schluchzen. Plötzlich schien ihm jemand einzufallen, der ihm helfen könnte und er flüsterte den Namen erst leise, dann rief er ihn vorsichtig in den Raum hinein. "Taichou? ... Kuchiki-taichou? ... Seid Ihr hier?..."  
Byakuya zuckte zusammen. Warum rief der Fukutaichou seinen Namen?  
"Taichou..." Einige Tränen rollten über Renjis blasses Gesicht. "Taichou..."  
"Ich bin hier, Renji. Und nun steh auf und reiß dich zusammen."  
Renji sah mit geröteten Augen zu ihm auf. "Taichou... Ihr seid hier... Danke, danke..." Er streckte einen bebenden Arm nach seinem Taichou aus. Ein Donner entlud sich krachend über ihren Köpfen und Renji zog den Arm zurück. "Hilfe... Hilfe... Hilfe..."  
Das war der Moment, in dem Byakuya entschied, Renji dieses eine Mal zu trösten. Er kniete sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand, so wie er es bei Rukia gesehen hatte.  
Die langen Finger seines Fukutaichous krallten sich an ihm fest und als ein besonders heller Blitz den Raum erhellte, spürte Byakuya plötzlich einen warmen Körper an seinem. Byakuya zwang sich, Renji nicht vor Überraschung zurückzustoßen. "Taichou... Ihr seid da... Danke..." Und Byakuya begann zu flüstern. Er versprach ihm, ihn zu beschützen, auf ihn aufzupassen. Er sagte ihm, dass er in Sicherheit war, dass er sich um ihn kümmerte. Er wiegte den Jungen im Arm, denn der zitternde Körper, der auf seinem Schoß saß, war in keinem Fall sein lauter, übermütiger Fukutaichou, von dem er Stärke und Furchtlosigkeit verlangen konnte. Schließlich hörte Renji auf zu weinen und schlief in Byakuyas Armen ein.  
Byakuya trug ihn direkt zur 4. Abteilung und bat Unohana-taichou persönlich, sich Renji anzusehen und festzustellen, ob man seine panische Angst vor Gewittern medizinisch bekämpfen konnte.

"So etwas kann man nur schätzen, aber Abarai-fukutaichou muss dieses Trauma in seiner frühen Kindheit erlitten haben. Ich kann da kaum etwas tun." Sie versuchten es mit Beruhigungsmitteln, Hypnose und schließlich mit Konfrontation. Kein Versuch erzielte die erhoffte Wirkung. Renji verwandelte sich in einen kleinen, verschreckten Jungen, wenn er in ein Gewitter kam. Und so aktzeptierte Byakuya diese Schwäche seines Fukutaichous, denn er hatte den kleinen Jungen ins Herz geschlossen, seit er tatsächlich ihn, Byakuya, in seiner größten Angst bei sich hatte haben wollen.

* * *

Gut? Schlecht? Egal was, sagt mir was ihr denkt :)


End file.
